


Shadowhunters Prompt Fills

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Shadowhunters ficlets of various lengths, in response to tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alec/Magnus - Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec and Magnus, writer's preference. 
> 
> Inspiration taken from a fic writer I read from years ago. I don't even know which headcanons are mine and which came from her anymore.

“Are all Shadowhunters this reluctant to wake up in the mornings?” Magnus asks as Alec finally stumbles into the kitchen. “Because, if so, I suddenly feel much less safe from demons.”

Alec squints at him, and Magnus can almost _see_  the gears in his head grinding to life. 

Magnus offers him a mug. “Coffee?”

Alec takes it and frowns at the beverage for a minute. “Did you magic it from somewhere?”

“Starbucks.” Magnus sighs. “I suppose you’re going to tell me I have to pay for it.”

Alec makes a face that would be more fitting on a seven year old than on him. “Not for Starbucks. They overcharge and their coffee is shit.” He chugs the drink without coming up for air.

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. “If you don’t like Starbucks I could have grabbed something else. You didn’t have to drink it.”

Alec shrugs. “Caffeine.” He all but collapses into one of the chairs at Magnus’ kitchen table and yawns so wide that Magnus is momentarily concerned he’s going to dislocate his jaw. “It’s so _early_ ,” he moans, burying his face in his arms.

“Alexander, darling, it’s almost noon.”

“I was out hunting demons until four this morning,” Alec protests.

“That’s still a solid eight hours of sleep.”

Alec huffs at him, but seems to decide he’s too tired to argue. Magnus summons up another cup of coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	2. Alec/Magnus - I Almost Lost You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec and Magnus, "I almost lost you."

_“_ Magnus, talk to me. At least _look_  at me.”

Magnus didn’t look up from the book he was standing over. He kept flipping through pages like he was looking for something, but Alec doubted he was looking at any of them long enough to read what was written there.

Alec sighed. “You’re pissed, I get it, but you can’t just-”

“’Pissed’ isn’t quite the word I’d use, Alexander.” Magnus bit the words out and Alec winced. He was used to Magnus saying ‘Alexander’ like it was a blessing, like it was the best word he’d ever found, like he needed an excuse to spend more time saying Alec’s name. This time, it sounded like the way his parents said it.

“Disappointed then, whatever, but I-”

Magnus slammed his hand down on the table and the sound of it cut Alec off mid-thought.

“Damnit, Alec,” Magnus said, still not looking at him. “I almost lost you. Do you understand that? Do you understand how _scared_ I was when you-” He cut him self off with a shaky breath and shook his head. “You’re a Shadowhunter. I understand that. And you’re a fucking martyr. But you scared the hell out of me.”

Alec bit his lip. He didn’t know how to respond to that without invalidating Magnus’ feelings or apologizing for something he wasn’t sorry for.

Magnus finally looked at him. “I am not ready to lose you, Alexander.” That was the way he usually said Alec’s name. Something loosened a little in Alec’s chest.

He stepped forward and pressed Magnus between himself and the table. He still didn’t know what to say so he kissed him instead; gently but firmly. He didn’t have any promises he could make that weren’t empty, but he _could_  promise that he was here right now, that Magnus hadn’t lost him. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	3. Alec/Jace - I Thought You Were Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec and Jace, "I thought you were dead."

They’re curled up together on Alec’s bed in the Institute, foreheads resting against each other’s, hands clasped between them. 

Jace can feel Alec shaking. He’s pretty sure that he’s shaking too. 

“I thought you were dead,” Alec whispers. Jace has to strain to hear him. “My _parabatai_  rune started burning and I thought-” His voice chokes off.

Jace moves to kiss Alec’s forehead and rubs his thumb across the back of Alec’s hand. “I think I might have been,” he admits. “For a couple of minutes I think - I think I was gone.”

“Why didn’t you tell the Clave?”

“Why didn’t you?”

Alec says nothing. Jace tries to move closer to him, tangles their legs together. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jace says. “It’s over now. I’m back. I’m fine.”

Alec snorts and glances at the bandages on Jace’s chest.

“Almost fine,” Jace amends. He runs his fingers through Alec’s hair and Alec’s eyes flutter shut, leaning into the touch.

“You can’t scare me like that,” Alec scolds. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. Come on, Alec. I _died_  and it wasn’t enough to keep me from coming back to you. What makes you think anything else will keep us apart?”

Alec cracks a faint smile at that and tilts his head up for a kiss. “Just… be more careful? Try, at least?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Alec punches him lightly in the shoulder but Jace still winces a little. He has three _iratzes_  working but healing is still slow going. 

“I’ll try,” he promises. “For you. I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	4. Alec/Jace - You Can't Have It Both Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec and Jace, "You can't have it both ways."

“This is a two way street, you know.”

Jace looked up at him, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Alec had his arms crossed over his chest, his jaw set firmly. It was a look that made Jace’s stomach twist; it usually preceded an argument. “You can’t be my best friend and my boyfriend, and then turn around and talk to me like that. You can’t expect me to have your back, and then not have mine. You can’t have it both ways, Jace. You can either change what you’re doing, or we can break up. I’m not going to keep dating you if this is what it’s going to be like.”

Alec’s tone was harsh, the kind of tone that usually made Jace want to argue. This time was different. This time, his insides went cold and he went speechless. Alec wouldn’t threaten to break up with him if he didn’t mean it. And losing Alec… Jace couldn’t even begin to wrap his head around that. Around what it would mean. 

Alec’s posture hadn’t changed, waiting for Jace’s response. He was closed off, and Jace could only hope that he was as reluctant to follow through on that threat as Jace was to have to deal with it. 

“I’m sorry,” Jace said. There didn’t seem to be anything else to say. “I won’t - Alec, _please_ -”

“Just don’t do it again. Don’t _ever_  talk to me that way again.”

“I won’t. I swear I won’t.”

“Good.” Alec uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Jace. “I love you. You’re a fucking idiot, but I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	5. Alec/Jace & Jace/Clary - You're So Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jace dating both Alec and Clary (open relationship, Clary and Alec are not dating, they’re just sharing a boyfriend) with the quote “You’re so cute.”

Alec was drunk. Alec was very _very_ drunk. Like, so drunk that the karaoke contest going on at the other end of the bar was beginning to sound fun, and the only thing keeping him from joining in was that he was pretty sure he was too drunk to walk over.

He squinted at his boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s girlfriend, and decided that, yes, they were definitely much more sober than he was. And he wasn’t at all sure how that had happened.

He smacked Jace on the arm. Jace scowled at him, suggesting he may have hit him harder than he’d meant too. “What?” Jace demanded.

“How come you’re not so drunk as me? It’s _your_ birthday.” His words sounded funny and he couldn’t figure out why.

Clary giggled, burying her face in Jace’s chest. “Because you’re terrible at drinking games.”

“I am not!” Alec tried to lean towards her for emphasis, and ended up almost falling out of his chair. “I am… very good. Very good at drinking games.”

Jace kissed his cheek. “Of course you are. You’re also drunk because the bartender thinks you’re cute and keeps giving you free drinks and you won’t share.”

Alec frowned and looked over at the bartender. He was in his forties, at least. “I’ll share with you,” he told Jace. He pointed firmly at Clary. “You don’t get me laid, so you can’t have any.”

She didn’t seem nearly as upset about that as Alec felt she should be. She _giggled_ at him. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m _not_. Jace, tell her I’m not cute.”

“You’re a little cute.”

“ _No_. I am _dangerous_. I took first place in an archery competition last week, I could kill both of you.”

“Of course you could.”

“I _won_ , Jace.”

“I know. I was there. I’m very proud of you.”

Alec huffed, and then his head seemed to suddenly grow very heavy, so he buried his head in Jace’s shoulder. “You two are mean.”

Jace kissed his cheek again. “I’ll make it up to you later,” he said in a low, husky voice.

“I won’t,” Clary told him.

Alec glared at her as best he could through the alcohol and Jace laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	6. No Ships - Alec, Jace, Izzy - Alec Had A Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In response to 'send me a sentence and i'll write the next five' with the first sentence of "On days like this, Alec honestly felt like hiding under the bed might be a totally reasonable option."

On days like this, Alec honestly felt like hiding under the bed might be a totally reasonable option. He was sore all over from a combination of teenage growing pains and too many hours spent training, he’d just sat through a fifteen minute lecture from his parents, and all he really wanted was to curl up and go to sleep, but he was supposed to be back downstairs in ten minutes to listen to a lecture about the effects of various types of demon venom.

His door opened without a warning knock, and he tensed, expecting his parents, but it was his Jace and Isabelle filling the doorway instead. They shut the door behind them and beamed at him triumphantly. 

“I convinced them we’re all coming down with the flu and got us out of lecture,” Jace boasted, as he took a seat on one side of Alec on the bed and Isabelle squeezed herself in on the other side. She had brought her laptop and she pulled it out and began pulling up youtube videos while Alec took a deep breath and settled in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
